


Of Sun Breaks and Salacious Delights

by Anise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Sex Club, Sex Games, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anise/pseuds/Anise
Summary: When scandal and heartbreak tore her life apart, Ginny Weasley fled the wizarding world to start a new life in America. But she’s about to learn that there is no way to leave the past behind, especially when it comes packaged in the person of Draco Malfoy… and when he won’t let her forget the sensual realm they once shared.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode/Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 14





	1. The Return

A/N: This just may be the dirtiest Anise story of all time. Although it's not dirty at all if looked at in the right way, I guess.... but I mean it. You HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
  
++  
  
There it was again. The faint shimmer in the very back of the room, the barely perceptible flash, like dim light glancing across the surface of something silvery. Metal, or glass, or... or a head of brilliantly fair hair, ashy blond, a color that Ginny had completely forgotten, or so she constantly reminded herself at three in the morning when she woke gasping from dreams she never wanted to remember.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the woman standing towards the front of the group, clutching onto her partner's hand in a death grip. "Jen? You were talking about, the... um..."  
  
Ginny gave a minute shake of her head, forcibly returning her mind to the present. ""The Risque Tulip," she said, holding up the neatly packaged vibrator. "The design is very popular. A lot of people also like the Bathtub Buddy. It's waterproof, of course, so that's a plus. These are all of our basic models."  
  
She swept a hand over the set of shelves to her right and smiled reassuringly at the nervous-looking man and woman holding hands in the front of the group. Simple, non-realistic vibrators were usually the least threatening ones for couples to consider.  
  
"Are these all vegan?" called a voice from the back.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. She had been unable to keep herself from scanning the room for that silvery flash just one more time, but she was sure that nobody could possibly have noticed. "Phthalate free, and mostly non-latex. We use nontoxic silicone. Now, over here we have the Party Vibes. They're very popular as a goodie bag toy for bachelorette parties."  
  
The female group to her left all giggled as one. "Could you pass those around?" one of them asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Let's all take a look at the Indulgent Hummingbird, too." She handed the vibrators around, smiling, her mind racing, trying to understand what might be happening.  
  
The sex toy tour was the one that Ginny really liked to give, and this one had been going so well.  
  
Oh, she always led the curious groups around on the full tour when she needed to, when Luna or Millicent or Pansy were busy-- or Linnet, Madison, and Paige, as they'd renamed themselves when they all left the wizarding world a year earlier. But she really didn't care for the ball gags, cock rings, floggers, hoods, and all the rest of the bondage paraphernalia. No. Ginny liked the toys.  
  
They were displayed in the main room of Athena's Saucy Shoppe of Salacious Delights, and she was up to at least tours a week, showing groups the ins and outs of the various items they sold. Millicent might be the most popular tour guide-- she showed a "cheerful, healthy enthusiasm for debauchery", after all, or at least that's what the Portland Mercury had said in their review a couple of months back-- but Ginny had a "warm, friendly manner, sharing tips, tricks, and secrets of the sex toy trade with the pleasant demeanor of a Tupperware party hostess." Luna-- _Linnet_ , Ginny always had to remind herself-- had cut out the review and pasted it proudly on the wall so that it was the first thing customers saw when they came in the front door, surrounded by satin and lace lingerie.  
  
There was always such a variety. Giggling female groups from bachelorette parties, couples of every variety, gay and straight and lesbian and trans and agender and Ginny eventually lost track of all the different permutations, crowds of friends poking each other and snickering nonstop the entire time, and so on and on. This was an average crowd, avid and eager, some nervous, some blase hipsters pretending they weren't interested enough. Nothing but the average, no more and no less.  
  
But there had been that silvery flash in the back. And more than that, thought Ginny. She'd had a tremor of unease, as if she were a tuning fork set to vibrate when a note was plucked on an instrument. _Set to vibrate,_ she thought wryly. _Ha._  
  
"Excuse me," asked a voice from somewhere near the back. A male voice. Ginny groaned inwardly. It hadn't taken her long working here to figure out exactly what that tone of voice usually presaged. Every once in a while, there was a smart arse.  
  
"Yes? A question in back?" She raised her voice slightly.  
  
He didn't answer right away. He moved forward slightly, and when she looked him over, she felt a faint, strange tremor of distaste. She couldn't immediately be sure of why-- he was young, handsome, and not particularly creepy-looking-- but something about him was making her very uncomfortable.  
  
He was one of her least favorite type of group members, that was all; the snotty single man, sometimes with a laughing sidekick who kept poking him in the ribs, sometimes on his own. "Do you ever hold... demonstrations?" she could all but hear this one ask. That had quickly become one of her least favorite questions. But she was good at handling them. She had that withering scorn act down pat, and if all else failed, Millicent would come tromping down the stairs with a large truncheon, slapping it against one hand and offering to demonstrate. That tended to diffuse the situation.  
  
But this man only looked at her, looked her up and down as if confirming her identity, and then shook his head. "No. Sorry."  
  
He wasn't shaking his head no, she realized. She didn't know why she was so sure about that idea, but she was.  
  
"Um... Then we have the g-spot vibrators... they're very popular," she went on, trying desperately to pick up the thread of the tour. "I love the Saucy line. They're very high-quality, and there are some unique items. Some are remote-controlled. The Finger Teasers are excellent... the Love Cup, the Mini Buddy..."  
  
She was aware that she was rambling, going too fast, and even leaving people confused. But she couldn't seem to get back on track. She rattled through the rest of the collection and left the group milling around in the Intimate Furniture section, hurriedly handing out flyers detailing the upcoming classes.  
  
"Thanks so much, and be sure to come again!" she said to the group, pasting a smile on her face. She hadn't even asked if anybody had additional questions, she realized too late.  
  
There were some vague smiles in return, but most people drifted out. Ginny internally kicked herself. She certainly hadn't lived up to her reputation with this particular tour, she was dismally aware. But everything had been going fine, really well, even, right up until the moment when...  
  
Well, she still wasn't at all sure what had happened. Or rather, not happened, because nothing had.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead, leaning against the wall. Someone moved to stand between her and the overhead light, casting a shadow. She looked up and saw the man who had eyed her, who had started a question and then never finished it. She had a feeling that she was going to ask it now. She almost hoped that he would. She hadn't seen Millicent terrorize anyone in a long time, and she kind of missed the thrill of it.  
  
"Hello, there," he said in a sneering tone. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," she said. "I don't know who you are." He hadn't been standing anywhere near the flash she'd seen, or imagined, more likely. But she had a sudden feeling that they might not be entirely unconnected. Except that it was impossible, or should have been, anyway.  
  
"Care to step outside?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so," she said. "And I think you'd better step away from me and out that door all by yourself."  
  
He smiled in return, and she began to realize that something was seriously wrong, even before he looked from side to side to make sure that nobody was watching them.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what you want," she said steadily. "But it's time for you to leave. And if you don't--"  
  
A wand slipped out of his sleeve and down into his hand. " _Disilludere_ ," he whispered, tapping himself lightly on the head.  
  
It was a Disillusionment charm, one that used very little magical energy, Ginny remembered. If anyone were monitoring this building, they'd never be able to trace it. The charm's signature would be dissolved in the larger electrical fields of the building's wiring.  
  
The man's features changed, rearranging themselves slightly. Ginny looked into the sneering face of Theodore Nott.  
  
He was the person who she least wanted to see in the world, and the person who she now knew she could not hope to avoid forever.  
  
Except-- no. There was one other person who fit into both of those categories more thoroughly than Theo Nott ever could. And she would not, _could_ not, ever think about _him_ again. She had forgotten Draco Malfoy entirely, just as she was sure he had long forgotten her.  
  
But she now had a feeling that forgetting the past would not be nearly as easy as she'd thought.  
  
"Go away, Nott," said Ginny in a low voice. "You've caused--" She stopped short. _More than enough damage already_ was the way she wanted to end the sentence. But she couldn't be sure that he was aware _she_ had learned a secret she hadn't known the last time they'd met-- that he was the one who'd really been behind all the trouble the year before. Even Theo Nott would be able to figure it out then. In the months since Luna had finally told her the truth, she'd thought that she wanted him to know she knew. She'd almost been glad at the thought that he might show up again, so that she could tell him exactly what she thought of him, and perhaps take care of him without the need to use any magic that might be traced back to her. But now that he was here, in front of her, she felt caution tingling up her spine. She didn't want him to know that she knew. He had already learned too many of her secrets in the past.  
  
It was all too believable that she wouldn't be too fond of him for other reasons. The last time they'd met, they had hardly parted as friends.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you really want me to leave just yet." He moved to stand just a little too close to her. "I might feel obliged to take a few steps if you did. For instance, I don't suppose you want anyone in the magical world informed of your whereabouts now."  
  
"If you mean the Ministry of Magic, you can just go ahead and tell them, for all I care. I've done nothing wrong. I haven't used magic even once since I joined the Muggle world."  
  
His smile turned unpleasant. "I wasn't talking about the Ministry. At least... not at the moment. Not yet."  
  
A wave of fear went through her briefly. He couldn't _really_ have anything on her, besides the fact that he now knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. Or on her friends either. But she had never trusted Theo Nott, never liked him, and she had no idea what he might have been able to dig up, or convince himself that he had. She needed to learn more.  
  
"I'm finished talking to you in here," she said, opening the door that led directly out to the street and the waterfront. "Come outside."  
  
Thankfully, it was a Sunday night, and the walkway along the river was almost deserted. Nothing could be worse than actually being seen with Nott, Ginny decided, and if he tried anything with her, he'd learn just how thoroughly she could defend herself. They began walking along the row of elegant restaurants and nightclubs.  
  
"What do you want, Nott?" she asked without turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Hold up a bit, Weasley. Haven't you got a better greeting than that for an old friend?" he asked with a leer.  
  
"Maybe I would, for a friend. All I need to know is why you're here and what you expect to get out of me." She walked faster.  
  
"So suspicious, Weasley," said Theo. "I was hoping we could discuss... things... a bit over dinner."  
  
"Well, we can't," said Ginny, stopping at a rail that looked out over a floating restaurant in the river. Maybe it would be smarter to yes; maybe she could learn a lot from Theo Nott by talking to him and getting him to let his guard down. But she just couldn't do it. "Just say what you wanted to say. Such as, what did you mean when you said you weren't talking about the Ministry?"  
  
"All right. We might as well cut to the dragon chase. I was thinking of something more along the lines of, say, dropping an note to Rita Skeeter to let her know exactly how well you're doing. Your family would find out all about your new business career, Weasley, for all that Lovegood and Parkinson were the ones who came up with the start-up money."  
  
She gasped. "How did you know--"  
  
"I've got my ways. And if your friends don't matter, just imagine the kind of harm it would do to Potter's reputation. Unless you really hate him that much?"  
  
She didn't. She couldn't hate him; Harry was good through and through, really good. Much too good for her, really. She knew what would happen if the wizarding world found out that his ex-girlfriend was working in a sex shop in America and leading sex toy tours, the news suitably exaggerated and draped in gaudy colors by Rita Skeeter. She couldn't do that to Harry. Theo Nott wasn't the only one who had caused enough damage already.  
  
And yet... and yet she felt convinced, somehow, that there had to be more to this entire situation that Theo had yet revealed. What was the point of his horrible plan? It didn't make sense that he'd hold enough of a grudge against her to make threats like this necessary for their own sake. After all, he'd succeeded in what he'd tried last time, it had torn apart her world, and it led to her flight all the way to the western coast of America. Even leaving aside the fact that he didn't know she knew he had been the one responsible... _if_ he didn't know, and she supposed that she couldn't be entirely sure of that... even without that, she'd done nothing more than refuse to have sex with him almost a year before, a few nights before she'd left the magical world. She'd wanted to hex him in a way that she didn't think he'd ever forget, but she hadn't; she'd known that the Ministry was keeping tabs on her to see if she was using magic before she left for the western coast of America, and she wasn't about to get herself into that kind of trouble.  
  
No, there was more going on here, and she needed to find out what it was.  
  
"Yes, this would make for interesting reading indeed," said Theo. "However...I might be persuaded not to let any of this information out."  
  
_Oh God, here it comes._ "Oh, really?" she asked. "And what do I have to do to _persuade_ you?"  
  
"I can think of a few things."His face creased into a leer, and it was all she could do not to laugh. Some men lost every shred of blood flow to their brain when it started coursing towards their cocks, and Theo Nott was a prime example.  
  
"For instance?"  
  
"How about a private demonstration of some of those toys?"  
  
"Well," she said, still smiling but turning slightly, "I do have a pretty decided opinion on that idea, and that is..."  
  
"Yes?" he breathed.  
  
She brought one knee up between his legs in a sharp, quick motion.  
  
Then she leaned down to him where he lay writhing and groaning on the ground. "You can shove it up your arse."  
  
"Ooh! You'll-- regret this, Weasley," he gasped.  
  
"I don't think I will," she said, leaning over him. "You see, Rita Skeeter owes me a few favors. She'll be more than happy to print my side of the story, and it'll make you look like an idiot."  
  
Theo started to sputter something.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny leaned closer yet and grabbed his wand from the ground, where it had rolled out of his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Give that back! You bitch--"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I've missed holding a wand." She had, desperately, and even the slick, faintly rotten feel of Theo Nott's wand was soothing and sweet to the touch. She couldn't actually use it, of course, but she was determined not to let him get it back. "Rita Skeeter, hmm? No. There's got to be more to this. I think you'd better tell me what you were really talking about. Unless.. .well... it would be a shame to lose this wand, don't you think?"  
  
"Give it back, now--"  
  
"It's going in the Willamette River if you don't tell me what's really going on. And then you'll find out just how many other tricks I learned from my brothers. I've hardly even gotten started. "  
  
" _Malfoy,_ ", wheezed the red-faced man on the ground.  
  
The blood drained from Ginny's face. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"There's a reward. The Ministry wants him. You know where he is." Theo started to struggle to his feet.  
  
"But I _don't_. He's got to be thousands of miles away from here right now," Ginny said quickly, her mouth seeming to move ahead of her mind. "He was in Scotland the last anybody heard. I don't know anything about where he--"  
  
The man in front of her went white and crumpled to the ground. Ginny gasped and stepped back.  
  
A tall, dark figure loomed up from the summer twilight. A dark cloak, shirt and trousers and boots all black, and rising from darkness, a long, pale face and a head of brilliantly blond hair. She hadn't seen him in over a year. It had felt like an eternity. It might have been ten minutes before. The current between them hummed and buzzed again, instantly re-established. She could feel all the sensations coursing through her veins, mingled anger and disappointment, fierce desire, irresistible attraction, sheer hatred, and...  
  
And emotions she would not name, would not define, not when it came to him, this man who had long ago enthralled her, the man she had thought she had left behind forever, even though she now knew how foolish and impossible that belief had really been.  
  
_Draco Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all readers and kudo-ers. You know, it just goes downhill from this chapter on... or uphill, depending on how you look at it.  
  
And yes, there's art. There will be art. Art that cannot be posted here, or on FB, or Instagram, or... I THINK not on tumblr... well, maybe some of it... anyway, the point is that there's very explicit art. Maybe I'll post links to it from the WP blog, eventually. I'm really not kidding about that art. Anyone who might eventually choose to look at it is WARNED IN ADVANCE.  
  
+++  
  
Ginny didn't know what she was going to say to him; she didn't say anything she’d planned-- not that she'd ever planned to meet him again, of course. For that matter, she said none of the things she'd thought about him at three in the morning night after night when she lay sleepless and staring up at the ceiling. Instead, the words seemed to march out of her mouth on their own.  
  
"What have you done, Malfoy?"  
  
His face darkened. It had been years since she'd called him by his surname; she remembered that now. It hadn't happened since that first night they had met by chance in the Leaky Cauldron, when he was nineteen years old and she was eighteen, the night that seemed a million years ago instead of only three. It had begun with _Malfoy_ spat onto the floor like a mouthful of poison; it had ended with _Draco, Draco,_ groaned into his ear as she sank her fingernails into his back, leaving scars that he might still have. He'd certainly left scars on her, for all that they were invisible to the eye.  
  
Or maybe his expression hadn't changed. The nearest streetlamp was too far away to be sure of anything she saw.  
  
"I've kept you from an attack by Theodore Nott, I would say. Or did you want to take him up on that charming offer? I'm sorry to have interrupted, if so."  
  
She hoped that he couldn't see the color in her cheeks. _How much did you hear?_ No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of asking that question. "Of course not. But he was writhing around on the ground, in case you didn't notice. Not much of a threat, _I'd_ say."  
  
"He wasn't about to give up as easily as that," said Draco grimly.  
  
A chill ran over her skin. She tried to believe that it was only the cold wind off the river. "Well-- the point is, I was doing fine until you charged up like some demented white knight--"  
  
"Shh," said Draco, stepping closer to her. Entirely too close, in her opinion.  
  
She opened her mouth to protest. Then she saw a couple strolling by the river, hand in hand, close enough to hear their raised voices. The sight sent a strange pang through her chest.  
  
Draco slipped his wand back into its holster at his waist; he’d been holding it so easily, so naturally, that she hadn’t even realized he’d had it at all until that moment. Her mouth watered. She remembered the sensation of a wand in her hand, the sense that it was a part of her, a piece of who she was. _Malfoy, can I hold your wand for a moment? Can I stroke it, at least?_ It was long and hard and thick but pliable, if she remembered correctly—  
  
_Stop it, Jennifer Wolsley!_ she admonished herself. She didn’t even know if she’d be able to remember her fake name around him.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she whispered. “You looked like you were ready to Confound those people.”  
  
“I would have done, if there hadn’t been any other choice,” said Draco. "I haven't left the wizarding world, unlike… some. As I'm only visiting. I'm not barred from doing magic."  
  
They both looked down at Theo Nott on the ground.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," she said,  
  
"It won’t make any difference in the long run. But still, I suppose not," said Draco.  
  
_Why did you do it, then?_ The question was on the very tip of her tongue, but she was able to stop herself from actually letting the words out. She'd never had much self-control when it came to Draco Malfoy. Maybe it had improved.  
  
He moved to step just a little closer to her. It was late on a long spring evening, the grass soggy and damp because it had been raining off and on all day, the sinking watery sunset still visible in the sky. The light limned the back of his hair with silver, lending him a halo that he certainly didn't deserve. His features were as coldly perfect as ever. Ginny had liked to trace the sharp lines of nose and chin and cheekbones with a fingertip after Draco fell asleep in a bed in an anonymous hotel room, during those brief snatched hours a year before. They couldn't stay very long, but he had always lapsed into sleep after their lovemaking, and she had never been able to resist touching him. Her hands were knotting into fists to keep herself from touching that sculpted face now.  
  
No. She had no more self-control than ever, not when it came to him.  
  
"Weasley," he said.  
  
She fought against a ridiculous sense of disappointment that he'd addressed her by her last name. She'd done the same to him, and she'd done it first, after all.  
  
“It’s _Wolsley_ ,” she said. “You’d better get it right if you expect to fool anyone.” Too late, she realized that she had spoken as if he’d be sticking around long enough to call her by any name at all, especially where anyone else might be listening.  
  
“Wolsley, then. We’ve got very little time, so you need to listen to me.”  
  
"I'm listening," she said stiffly.  
  
Draco pointed at Nott, who was still lying prone on the ground. “We’re friends."  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have hexed him.”  
  
“I don’t mean that we’re genuinely friendly. Of course not. But Nott believes that we are.”  
  
“But…” She stared at Draco. “How can he think that when he’s the one who… well, who…” Her words trailed off. Draco knew very well that Theo Nott had been the one orchestrating the disaster of a year before, the one that had torn all their lives apart, and so did she.  
  
“Because it suits me for him to think that, and he doesn’t know that _I_ am aware of the true extent of his responsibility.”  
  
“But… but…” She couldn’t seem to stop stammering. “Why do you want him to think that? Why is he here; why are _you_ here? What’s going on?”  
  
“I’ll explain everything later.” Draco looked at her intently. “Now I want you to listen to me harder than you’ve ever listened before. We have a chance to get revenge on Nott—or justice, if you prefer to think of it that way. I can prove that he was really the one behind the blackmail letters, the leaking of information, the scandal that ensued. And the proof can only be found here. But there’s one problem.”  
  
“I would say there’s more than one! If you think—“  
  
“ _Listen._ I came here to see you; Nott came along with me to do a little business, although he thinks I’m unaware of exactly what that business entails.”  
  
_I came here to see you._ Ginny could not repress a little flutter of her heart when she heard those words, even though she knew that any reaction at all was certain to be a bad idea.  
  
“So what’s the problem?” she asked, keeping her tone as casual as she could.  
  
“Nott wants to know exactly why you and I are still in contact," said Draco. "He's rather suspicious, for all that he's accepted us as some strange version of best mates."  
  
"And?" Ginny asked warily.  
  
“And we’ve got to give him a convincing reason for my presence. He would never believe that we would meet without some sort of ulterior motive on my part, and he can't know the real one. He was, of course, aware that we were… bed partners.”  
  
Ginny wondered if he had been about to say _lovers_. Surely not.  
  
“So I've thought about crafting a believable scenario based on that fact."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"But it does need to be convincing," Draco went on. He paused. "It’s not as if he’d believe that I was here because I was in love with you.”  
  
“Of course he wouldn’t. He knows that you’re not capable of love.” She could have bitten her tongue as soon as she said the words. They were true, of course, but why did she have to say them?  
  
“How well you know me, Weasley. Anyway, we've got to find a way to avoid his figuring out that we’re actually working together.”  
  
“I haven’t agreed to work with you, Malfoy—“  
  
Draco went on as if he hadn’t heard. "He already knows about Athena, of course, and he's aware that you founded it with Luna, Pansy, and Millicent. So I've decided to guide his weakness rather than trying to work against it.”  
  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
  
“I gave him the only sort of reason that he would believe.” Draco paused again, and Ginny felt her heart sinking in anticipation.  
  
  
“You supply me with… services," he said. "Of a specialized sort. After we parted, I found that nobody else could satisfy my needs in that direction, so I'm coming back to you.”  
  
“Oh. Oh, no.”  
  
“Yes. You're a sophisticated and well-paid sexual partner. You play any part I choose. I’m a switchable. I tend to be dominant. But not always, and those games aren’t my primary interest anyway, I assure you. You do as I require. Whatever that may be.”  
  
“Malfoy, I don’t know what you’ve heard-- or what you’ve made up in your own head-- but I don’t do those things!”  
  
He put a hand almost on her arm, but not quite. “I didn’t say that you did. But there was nothing else that Nott would accept. Believe me, I tried. And I am trying.” His eyes darkened, and he held her in his gaze. “I want revenge. Don’t you?”  
  
She could not close her eyes, could not look away. “Yes.”  
  
“This is how we can get it. But we’ve got to fool him; we can’t let him guess our true motives in working together. So…”  
  
“Don’t tell me. Let me guess,” said Ginny, her mouth suddenly dry. “We’d have to play the part. I’d pretend to be a… um… high-class sex worker… and you’d be my client.”  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
She looked away for a moment. "Does he suspect anything? I mean, he obviously won't remember anything that's happened in the past half hour, at least, but did he have any suspicions before?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I really don't think so, not of the kind you mean. The problem with Nott, of course, is that there's never any knowing. He's always been a slippery sort; all of the worst qualities of a Slytherin and none of the best."  
  
Ginny wondered what the best were. "So he _could_ have at least an inkling of what's going on. It's possible, anyway."  
  
He smiled slightly. "You're rather suspicious yourself, Weasley. I wasn't aware that was a Gryffindor quality."  
  
"Malfoy, we've been out of school for years."  
  
He stepped just a bit closer. "But the Sorting Hat supposedly assigned us to our houses based on immutable qualities. We'd still have them."  
  
The fresh, musky chocolate scent of his skin hadn't changed. She wished he weren't standing so close to her.  
"Look, that doesn't exactly matter right now, so I'm going to get back to what does. If Theo has any suspicions at all, you know that he would've cast spells against Veritaserum before he came here. Maybe he did it on general principle anyway."  
  
Draco inclined his head. "Yes, I'd suspected as much myself."  
  
"That means..." Ginny let the wind ruffle her hair, not quite looking at Draco, his face flashing in and out of focus. "He'd have to let his guard down. You saw what just happened; it's not terribly hard to do. But we'd have to go beyond that."  
  
"Yes," was all that Draco said, as Ginny tried not to think about everything his assent meant about what they might have to do that night.  
  
“I… I… I don’t know," she finally said.  
  
Nott stirred.  
  
“You’d better decide fast,” said Draco. “When I Ennervate him, he won’t remember a thing about the last thirty minutes, beyond his memory of joining the tour in order to scope you out. He won’t remember my hexing him, and fortunately, he won’t have the slightest recollection of your kicking him in the balls. I wish I’d had a really good look at that, by the way, but I was several dozen yards behind both of you at the time. As far as Nott’s concerned, he left me taking a nap in the Crowne Plaza to cure my jet lag. He might be a bit surprised to find me here, but there’s nothing to be done about that. He needs to begin seeing us together in order for this charade to work.”  
  
“I haven’t said I’d do it--”  
  
“Ennervate,” said Draco, tapping Nott’s temple lightly with his wand. He drew the other man to his feet.  
  
“Er… Malfoy?” asked Theo, looking befuddled. “How’d you get here?”  
  
“I needed a bit of fresh air,” Draco said. “It’s lovely by the river, don’t you think?”  
  
“Uh… yes. Very.” Theo looked vaguely around him.  
  
“You remember Ginny Weasley, don’t you?” said Draco. “Or Jenny Wolsley, I should say.”  
  
“Of course.” Theo’s face flickered back to life.  
  
“Hello, Theo,” said Ginny sweetly. “It’s so good to see old friends.”  
  
A smile spread over Theo’s lips. Ginny was quite sure that he thought it was pleasant and welcoming. It looked more like a leer to her, and she felt Draco stiffen minutely at her side. Then he relaxed again, but she could feel that he was forcing himself to do it.”  
  
“What have you been doing for the past year, Jen? Well, I know all about some of it.” Theo's leer deepened. “We’ll have to catch up later on.”  
  
“Right,” said Draco. “We’ll all have dinner together in about an hour. But, for now…” He reached out and slapped Ginny’s bottom, casually.  
  
She had not been prepared for it at all. She felt his hand touching her through her jeans and underwear as acutely as if he were smacking bare skin. She felt the impression of each of his fingers, separately. He had struck her just hard enough so that she felt the sting; if her skin had been bare, he would have left a tingling pink mark.  
  
She also felt a furious retort bubbling to her lips.  
  
“Man talk, sweetheart,” said Draco. “Run along. I’ll meet you at Athena’s in an hour.” His eyes swept up and down her body, raking every inch, mentally undressing her, she was sure. It was the gaze of a man preparing to enjoy a possession. A premium sex toy bought and paid for, existing to serve his needs.  
  
“Wear something pretty, and those ridiculously high-heeled red sandals of yours.” He leaned closer and whispered the next words into her ear, but it was a stage whisper, she realized, just a little too loud, meant for someone else to overhear. “I want you to look as if one push would send you flat onto your back with your legs spread. Just where I want you tonight. To start, anyway.”  
  
Ginny had a brief vision of herself pushing both men into the river and walking away.  
  
But then she saw Theo’s face relax into a grin. Draco’s behavior had fooled him, had reassured any doubts he might have had. He saw what he wanted to see, which was Draco Malfoy, heartless playboy, showing off the reunion with his luscious and and very expensive plaything.  
  
And she could fool Theo Nott, too. If she succeeded, she had no doubt at all that Draco would do what he’d promised. They both had the power to ruin the man who had damaged their lives.  
  
If she could only bring herself to behave the right way.  
  
She smiled at Draco. “Of course, darling. You know that I’ll do whatever you want.” She filled the words with the promise of a deeper submission, if that was what would please him.  
  
“Nine o’clock,” he said. “We’ll _talk_ more when we meet, yes?”  
  
“We’ll talk, all right,” said Ginny in the sweetest voice she could manage. She longed to smack him on the butt in return, but on second thought, she wasn’t sure if that action would fit with the picture of their relationship he’d painted for Theo’s benefit.  
  
_Our relationship!_ , she thought, disgusted with herself. _I still haven’t said I’d do it!_  
  
But as she walked away and left the two of them behind, she knew that she would.  
  
One thought did strike her as she turned down the street that led away from the river and back to Athena’s.  
  
_Wait, wait a minute. How does Malfoy know I have high-heeled red sandals?_

**Author notes:** A/N: The "man talk" and smack on the bottom was taken from Sean Connery's performance in _Goldfinger._ You know, I really think I prefer Daniel Craig. :P


	3. The Meeting

Thanks to all readers and kudo-ers!   
This chapter... well... it's kind of easing us into the more explicit chapters later on. It's nowhere near as explicit as this fic will get, but, well... I think you'll see what I mean.  
  
+++  
  
Ginny unlocked the back door and looked up the stairs that led to the apartment above Athena’s, where she and the other three girls lived. Luna was typing something in her hunt and peck style, producing what sounded like about one word a minute. She didn’t feel up to facing her quite yet.  
  
“Ginny, is that you?” Pansy’s voice drifted up from the basement below.  
  
“Yes,” she called down the stairs.  
  
“Something finally came in today! Remember when we ordered that chair?” yelled Millicent.  
  
“Oh,” said Ginny. She did indeed remember when they had ordered the chair, not to mention everything else in the room. “Milla, that was really your thing, so I don’t need to see—“  
  
“Oh yes you do! This is going to save the business, Gin.”  
  
“Save the business?” Ginny said blankly. She really should turn around and go upstairs to talk to Luna, but at those words, she knew that she would chicken out. For the moment, anyway.  
  
There was a large room in the basement, which Pansy and Millicent had dubbed “The Delirious Dungeon.” The two women were sure that they’d come up with the ideal expansion for the business, and a few test shows had already been tried. Ginny had to admit that they did lure in the crowds. True, it would be difficult to compete with the Kit Kat Club only a few blocks down Broadway, and Ginny wasn’t at all sure that they weren’t simply setting themselves up for failure by trying it. But as Millicent had pointed out, the floors at the local sex and swingers’ club tended to be so sticky that patrons couldn’t necessary leave when they wanted to, especially when wearing flip-flops.  
  
“Milla, you’ve got to adjust the angle,” Pansy was saying as Ginny walked into the dungeon. “Otherwise, it’s nothing but a sort of Swedish thigh massage.”  
  
“I think we’ve got it right,” said Milla.  
  
“Yes, because it works for _you._ But I can think of a few women who’d be interested in this project, and they’re all around five feet tall.”  
  
Ginny sighed inwardly and walked in. It was a fairly large room with industrial brass trim along one wall and exposed stone on the other three, a pit with a grate over it that she'd already fallen into accidentally once, a strange, large model in shiny copper that she supposed was meant to be a steam engine, and... and several items. There was a human-sized cage on the end of the room that had the exposed stone walls, along with several shackles, chains, a standing metal rack with handcuffs dangling from its bars, and large iron balls all over the floor. There was plenty of hardware, in fact. There was a large picture window covered in a one-way mirror, so that people would have the illusion that passers-by could see them when they would actually be invisible. She swallowed hard and walked closer to Millicent. There was a table with a set of neck stocks at the top, which she passed as fast as she could.  
  
And then…  
  
Well, up against the opposite wall was what Millicent and Pansy wanted to show her.  
  
“Hey, Gin!” Millicent swept a hand over the thing with a flourish. “Take a look. We’ve needed one of these _forever._ "  
  
“We’ve been setting it up all afternoon. And I have to say, I really think that we could compete with the Kit Kat this way,” said Pansy. “They do have one, of course, but it’s a very boring model.”  
  
Ginny glanced at the padded chair in front of her. It was angled back at about forty-five degrees, something like a dentist’s chair. Wrist and ankle cuffs were set into the arm and footrests, all angled widely apart.  
  
  
  
A shaft stuck out of a copper steam boiler in front. At the end was a generously sized dildo. She understood immediately.  
  
  
“Look.” Pansy pointed out several dials on one side of the chair. “Every part of the mechanism is adjustable.”  
  
"It start out with you just lying here. Somebody else has to strap your arms and legs in… that part’s actually kind of relaxing.” Millicent climbed up into the chair to demonstrate. “Then whoever is it switches the engine on.”  
  
Pansy flipped a switch, and the long pole began to move forward with a grinding noise, starting out several feel away from the chair, but moving forward a few inches each time. Ginny saw exactly where that dildo was going to end up—right between the other girl’s widely spread legs. Ginny prayed that Milla was wearing underwear underneath that skirt.  
  
“You really don’t need to show—“ she began to say.  
  
“It's kind of gradual. See? Then after it goes inside you, it keeps thrusting, but not like before. It’s controlled by another switch. Oh, okay, I won’t actually _do_ it.” Milla hopped out of the chair. “Just show her how it works, Pans.”  
  
Pansy flipped a second switch next to the first.  
  
The pole stopped about a foot from the back of the empty chair and then began thrusting shallowly back and forth, a few inches each time, now staying in the same place instead of moving forward. Ginny saw exactly how it would work. The angle was exactly right for the dildo to end up lodged firmly inside the correct part of the body of any woman who sat there, and then just keep right on thrusting back and forth.  
  
  
“And it never gets tired. In and out, in and out, as long as you want, and the shaft is all ridged with knobbly bits. It’s just delicious," said Millicent.  
  
"It does work well,” added Pansy.  
  
“We have a great ad,” said Millicent. “How does it go... Do you like steampunk? Because it’s so popular in Portland, you see. Then you’ll love to see our new fucking machine in action! Hot women, cold steel. Beautiful girls strapped in and brought to screaming orgasms all night long. All this plus a vegan buffet! Gluten free options available.”  
  
“I, um… think it needs some work,” said Ginny.  
  
"It can be better than actual sex, depending on whether the man involved knows how to use his equipment or not," added Pansy. "A lot of them don’t. But then again, some do.”  
  
“This thing couldn't measure up to Draco Malfoy, for instance," chirped Millicent. "Right? No machine ever could."  
  
"Milla!" Pansy said sharply.  
  
Millicent's eyes filled with tears immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm the most tactless person in the whole wide world. I'm horrible. I'm--"  
  
"Dry up," sighed Ginny. "It's okay."  
  
"I only had him once, you know," Millicent went on. “I don’t want you to think it was some big long affair.”  
  
Ginny nodded. She'd known about Millicent's one night with Draco right after Hogwarts and she'd believed that their involvement was limited to one night only, but it was still good to hear confirmation. She turned to Pansy.  
  
"I know you were with him longer than that. It's all right."  
  
Pansy looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"It really is all right. It doesn't matter. It..." She forced a smile. "Malfoy's good, isn't he? As long as we weren't thick enough to take him seriously. I don't mind talking about it. Really, I don't."  
  
Pansy laid a hand on her arm. "Yes. We were... together."  
  
"You can tell me exactly what happened." Ginny wondered why she was torturing herself. Maybe it was to prove that Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly have meant anything to her, and couldn't mean anything now; she could hear him lightly discussed, she could learn all about his involvement with others, and she wouldn't care.  
  
"It was never for very long."  
  
"Where Draco Malfoy's concerned, it's always for very long, in more ways than one," chimed in Millicent. "That’s what happened to me, anyway, and I've heard all the stories-- oops. Sorry."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "If you really want to know, Ginny, here's what happened. We... had a bit of fun for a few months in the autumn of his sixth year, before everything got worse and worse at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh." Ginny felt strangely relieved, even though she knew there was more news to come.  
  
"Then we hooked up for six weeks or so right after his seventh year, or what would have been his seventh year. Then... er… he met you. And that was the end of it."  
  
That was what Draco had told her. She'd always wanted to believe it; she'd never been sure that she could. She believed it now. She let out a long breath of air that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
"It never meant much of anything, and we both knew it," said Pansy. "I wasn't his first, and he wasn't mine. I'd already shagged Blaise Zabini, and Malfoy... well, the gods only know how many girls he'd had by then, and likely a boy or two as well. Neither one of us put too much importance on any of it. We enjoyed each other, and that was all."  
  
"Hey, Gin, was Harry your first?" asked Millicent. "I've always wondered about that. You don't have to answer. You can tell me to shut up."  
  
"No," said Ginny. "Malfoy was. It happened when we met after Hogwarts."  
  
Pansy's eyes widened, and Millicent was silent, for once.  
  
"I wasn't a slut, you know," said Ginny, the tiniest edge to her voice. "I don't see why that's so hard to believe."  
  
"I know you weren't," said Pansy.  
  
"You won't even get involved with the live sex shows," said Millicent. "And we would make a lot of money. I've tried to tell you, Gin, that you wouldn't have to let anybody else touch you. We'll put up a stage so you don't have to get all dirty from the dungeon floor. We could do it in the other one. The cages and stocks and all that make everything look more authentic. I don’t mean you need to _use_ them! Just lie there naked and go at it with a vibrator or two, have an few orgasms and put on a big act with lots of moaning and writhing around--"  
  
" _Hush_ ," Millicent," said Pansy. "It's not that, Ginny. You have to know that I would never think that about you. It's just that..." She made a helpless motion with her hand. "To take Draco Malfoy as your first... I can't imagine how overwhelming it would be."  
  
"It was," said Ginny very quietly.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then Millicent piped up again, and Ginny was grateful-- at least, until she heard what the other girl was actually saying.  
  
"Anyway, I wasn't quite done showing you this," she said. She reached down and stroked the dildo mounted at the edge of the shaft. “See how big it is? It really fills a girl up. There’s an attachment on top. See?” She fondled a rubber projection mounted just over the dildo. “We call this the ‘mustache ride.’ Did you ever notice how everyone has those hipster mustaches around here? Oh, oh, and I almost forgot, you can use these..." She rummaged around in a pocket at the side of the chair and held up a pair of nipple clamps connected with thin silver chains. "With those on, and someone else kind of tugging on them, well, I've had ten orgasms in a row on it. Are you sure you don’t want to see? It could be a dress rehearsal.” She reached in front of her for the switch, apparently ready to flip it and start the demonstration.  
  
"No, Milla," said Ginny. "And I really do have to go.”  
  
“We should leave too,” said Pansy. “Luna wants to go over the books later; I need to get the records ready.”  
  
Ginny felt uneasy. Pansy was their business manager, she was very good on that end, and when she put on a poker face while talking about money, it always meant something. “But everything’s okay, isn’t it?” she asked.  
  
“Of course,” said Pansy.  
  
"You should try that chair sometime," Millie sang back over her shoulder as the two girls went out the door. “I’ll put on a new dildo attachment, just for you.”  
  
Ginny was alone in the room, and she couldn’t help looking at the chair again. An image of herself seated in it had suddenly appeared, and she couldn’t seem to get it out of her head. Maybe she’d feel better, more at ease, somehow, if she could just try it out.  
  
She glanced quickly from side to side to make sure the room was still empty, and then she climbed up into the chair. She spread out her legs to put an ankle in each cuff, not fastening them, of course. She spread her arms wide and felt where they would be cuffed too. She was wearing trousers, of course, but she could see that if she wasn’t, she would be totally exposed. She stared down at the long pole. From this angle, she could see that the dildo was long and thick and ridged, much bigger than anything she ever used these days.  
  
But it was still fairly modestly sized compared to...  
  
She wouldn’t think about that.  
  
And there had been a time when…  
  
Definitely not that.  
  
Her gaze drifted down to the switch. If somebody flipped it, the pole would start moving towards her. She could see from this angle that it was perfectly positioned to eventually push into her body all the way, just as far as it needed to go. If her trousers and panties were gone, of course.  
  
Then the tantalizing thrusting would begin…  
  
There were the rubber projections on top, too; she could see that they would vibrate separately…  
  
And it would all continue as long as she wanted.  
  
Her lower body tingled, and she felt a rush of moisture between her legs.  
  
Ginny wondered if maybe she really would try it out some time.  
  
 _That’s a terrible idea!_  
  
Too much time had elapsed since the last good long session with her fingers and a Magic Bunny Vibe. That was all.  
  
She turned and hurried up the stairs so fast that she nearly fell.  
  
Luna was in the little office typing something into a computer. Ginny peered closer and saw that her friend had opened Quickbooks and was now pressing keys apparently at random. That was not a good sign at all.  
  
“I think you need to let Pans take care of that,” said Ginny, sitting in the chair opposite Luna.  
  
“Probably so. I don’t like all those numbers. It’s so terribly hard to keep any of them straight in my head.” Luna turned her own chair towards Ginny. “But I couldn’t resist buying the new equipment, you know. The steampunk theme is so popular in Portland… don’t you think it’ll draw a good crowd?”  
  
“If Milla has anything to do with it, yes. But between her and Pansy… it all gets a bit much sometimes," groaned Ginny.  
  
"They're very energetic," Luna said vaguely. “Oh, by the way. You left these down in the showroom.” Luna held up a pair of strappy red sandals with very high heels.  
  
Ginny stared at them. The sandals had been in the main room. Draco—no, _Malfoy_ \-- had known that she owned a pair exactly like that. She decided to simply not put the two facts together at the moment.  
  
  
  
“So Luna, you wanted to talk about something?” she asked, leaning over the computer.  
  
“It’s nothing,” said Luna.  
  
“They why did you want to talk to me?”  
  
“It’s just a tiny little thing. Hardly even worth mentioning.”  
  
Ginny’s hand clenched on the back on the chair. “ _Luna_ …”  
  
“It’s just that we’re going to go bankrupt in about three months.”  
  
Ginny stared at her friend. “How is that even possible? We’re making so much money!”  
  
“Well, the bankers called in the loan.”  
  
“But we’ve been keeping up payments!”  
  
“The bankers are possibly kind of connected to Gringott’s,” said Luna, looking away.  
  
Ginny slumped against the wall. “Oh, _no_ …”  
  
“There’s something else you should know.”  
  
“You mean it gets worse?”  
  
“It’s hard to say if this is _worse_ , exactly, but Theo Nott called and offered his support.”  
  
Ginny’s hands clenched into fists. “I should’ve known.”  
  
“I suppose I’m not completely sure what we’re going to do,” said Luna. “We could start some sort of act and perform in the Saturday Market for donations. Maybe we could sing. I think we could manage three-part harmony.”  
  
Ginny straightened up, fire in her eyes. “I’ll take care of this, Luna.”  
  
A knock came at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny froze. She knew that light, quick rap.  
  
“Look, just don’t worry about it, all right?” she said to Luna. “I’ll be, um… gone for a while. I’ll see you later.”  
  
She hurried down the stairs and opened the door to the back street. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, of course.  
  
He was dressed in convincingly Muggle clothes, simple and elegant and beautifully cut, dark trousers and a black shirt with thin black stripes, his pale skin and silvery hair shimmering against the dark colors. There were black leather boots to match, a diamond stud twinkled in his ear, and when he leaned just a bit closer, she smelled a trace of expensive aftershave.  
  
“I didn’t know you wanted me to be dressed to go when you showed up,” she said stupidly.  
  
“I don’t,” said Draco. “We’ve got a few things to discuss first.”  
  
“Come in, then,” said Ginny, opening the door wide. “Er…” She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to bring him upstairs, or downstairs, for that matter. Well, especially not downstairs. She didn’t really want to deal with Luna, Millicent, and Pansy even knowing that Draco was there.  
  
“Let’s go into the main room,” said Draco, leading the way.  
  
The store was closed, and the lights were turned off. He felt on the wall for a switch and flipped on a few recessed spotlights in the ceiling, which created dramatic pools of light and darkness. The contents of the shelves were teasingly shadowed, the sex toys not quite visible.  
  
“Yes,” said Draco, moving towards the first shelf along the wall. “We need to have a chat, Ginny. You’ve got to be prepared for tonight’s… events. Readied for the game, one might say.”  
  
 _Oh, gods!_ thought Ginny.  
  
But if it meant revenge on Theo Nott, she was willing to be prepared, all right. She was willing to be readied for whichever game they'd need to play.  
  
Or she thought so, at least.  
  
The only question was just how far the game would go.


End file.
